What makes us good
by LaRosaAzul
Summary: One night Silas saves a woman. Now 3 years later it is her turn to save him. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silas (It is time I accept the bitter truth sighs) or any of the characters that appear in Dan Browns "Da Vinci Code".

This is a result of a very boring Monday night without TV g

* * *

**Chapter 1- Streets of London**

Anna Figen was on her way back home. In the moment she took a brake from university because she wanted to help at one of the orphanages- a catholic one. She had started a course with some of the children. Anna taught them to draw and to express their feelings that way.

The 21 year old woman got along fine with the nuns and slowly lost her prejudices against Catholics. Sister Bettina –a very strict and conservative nun- began to loose her negative opinion towards the girl, too. At first she had been against a protestant teaching the kids.

Anna smiled. One week ago the old woman had been waiting for her to leave the room where she and the children used to work and had said: "Maybe… it is possible to be a good person and a protestant!"

This had meant much to Anna.

It had gotten late today. Normally she was home hat 7 or so but right now, it was past 9. She had helped Sister Agatha cleaning up.

On this cold October evening she felt kinda uncomfortable. The white cloak was quite warm so it was not the cold that made her feel uneasy.

Anna was a small and fragile woman, with sparkling blue eyes and light brown hair that went over her shoulders.

Passing a street she did not hear or see the man that had been following her. As she passed a dark alley it was too late. He grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with one hand. She tried to get away from him but he was too strong and pulled her into the alley.

Anna kicked around wanting to hurt him and free herself. But he turned her around and put a knife onto her throat.

"Wanna die!" he asked in a cruel voice.

Anna started crying.

* * *

Silas had been out to get some things he needed. Father Aringarosa would be arriving in one week. He had to arrange several things until then. Passing by an alley he heard strange noises. For a moment he stood there, not knowing what to do.

Just as he wanted to leave he heard a woman's voice.

"No! Please!"

It seemed as if she was crying. Maybe she needed help! As a good Christian Silas had to help people when they needed it.

Silas entered the alley, looking around.

"Hello!"

Then he saw a man, lying on top of a young woman, a knife pushed against her throat. She seemed to have fainted, cause she did not move and her eyes were closed. The man was about 40 years old, with tanned skin and a beard.

He did not seem to notice Silas, who still hoped he would not need violence to end this! The man had torn apart the blouse of the woman and her coat lay in front of the albino monk.

"Leave the woman alone!" he said in a steady voice. The other man turned around, looking surprised at first. But then his expression changed and he looked angry.

"Piss off!" he spat.

The other shook his head no, coming nearer.

"Stand up now and leave the woman alone! Maybe God will forgive you then!"

He received laughter for these last words. The criminal stood up, pointing the knife at Silas.

"I'll show ya what I'll do! I don't need mother fucking God to…" he did not come any further than this. The monk had punched him in the face and he went flying on the ground. Silas quickly stepped forward and put one of his feet on the throat of the tanned man.

"You will not… use his name in such a manner in my presence!" Silas said in a hissing tone. The other could not breathe. "You will not find forgiveness for your sins!"

He did not even think about stepping aside, he was too angry to think clearly. Moments later the man that had intended to rape the young woman was dead or unconscious. Silas could not tell. He made the sign of the cross into thin air, praying for forgiveness for himself and the man. Later on he would repent for killing him. It had been wrong but his rage had gotten the better of him.

_Try not to loose control Silas!_ Father Aringarosa always said. He always tried but failed sometimes nonetheless.

He turned toward the woman. She was still not awake and he could not leave her here all alone. Silas thought about his options.

If the other man was still alive he would try to kill her. But he could not call the police either! They would take Silas with them and find out that he was one of the men who escaped from the Spanish prison years ago.

The monk sighed.

He had to take her with him! When she was awake again she would go home and everything would be fine! Maybe this is a test, Silas thought. Maybe God wanted him to refuse to feel attracted by the sinful flesh of the woman…

Whether it was a test or not, she needed help and he knew himself how it felt when there is none. This was a chance to thank God! Yes!

Father Aringarosa saved him and he would save her. He finally had an opportunity to serve God in the way Aringarosa did.

The monk took the cloak and covered the woman with it. It has been a while since he saw a naked woman. Even though she had not been all naked, he could not remember a moment when he saw more exposed flesh.

After making sure he would not touch her skin he lifted her up and carried her away.

Why are men doing such things! There are enough whores around in some areas… why rape someone? Silas knew from the bible and the Opus Dei sermons that women had always been seducing men. But he could not approve to that behaviour! Giving in to the needs of the body was so weak. Men should know better!

* * *

D'uh! What do you think! Shall I continue? I really hope you like it. It's my first Silas-Fic and I hope he is not too out-of-character here! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Since I updated there hasn't change too much! I still do not own Silas (Is cursing under her breath) or anything or anyone from Da Vinci Code. I would love to own the Louvre… but there are things that will never happen!

Read and Review, but before… have fun with:

* * *

**Chapter 2- The living-room**

Anna woke up and sat up very fast. Where was she?

_Okay Anna... Think!_ .She could remember being on her way back home after working with Sister Agatha. Then a man with a beard came and…

_Oh my God!_ She thought in horror. He wanted to rape her… She had fainted. Oh no… she had been raped. Anna started crying, but held in after one minute.

_Why doesn't it hurt?_ It might sound terrible, but she always thought a woman's body would hurt like hell afterwards. Then she noticed that she sat on a couch in a small and dim room. Her coat covered her body.

Why should someone who just raped me in an alley bring me to his home?Then another terrible thought hit her. He did not do it yet! This is the reason…She started to sob into her coat, feeling truly miserable now.

Anna heard the door being opened. She could not move a muscle! Even though the young woman wanted to run or hurt her kidnapper as bad as she could. The poor thing was just too afraid to do anything. Even looking up to look him into the eye was not possible in the moment. She just wanted this to end...

* * *

Silas had repented for his sins. He had to take off the cilice because of an infection. Tomorrow he would wear it again but today he had to repent only with the scourge. After he was finished he had been laying on the floor for several minutes waiting for the pain to go away. When he could stand up again he got dressed and ate some bread.He was tired, but could not go to bed until the woman was gone. Then something important came to his mind. What if she'd stay? Well… she would sleep on the couch, so much was sure! He sat there in silence looking out of the window.He heard a noise from the living-room. She seemed to be awake now. 

The monk stood up now and went to see the woman but stood a moment in front of the door. Hopefully she had covered herself. Silas had no desire to see more exposed flesh.The sounds of a crying woman came to his ear. The young monk opened the door and peered into the room before he entered. She was covered with her coat and cried into it. She did not move. She probably was afraid even though Silas could not think of a reason. Didn't she notice her surroundings?

"What is it, woman?" he asked as he came nearer. Silas had left a small distance between them, because he did not want to come near her for the moment. If she panicked she might try to hurt him… and a consequence would be him hurting her!He remembered the moment he had awakened in the bed back in the church of Father Aringarosa. Silas had been weak and the first thing had seen had been the cross and the son of God glancing down at the albino. The woman stopped crying though.

* * *

Anna heard someone coming nearer and then a voice with accent spoke. 

"What is it, woman?"

This has not been the voice that had asked her if she wanted to die. Maybe she was not with the man that had intended to rape her. A little bit of hope had awakened deep inside of Anna's heart.

_Calm down now. God doesn't let bad things happen to good people. _She began to rewind the words again and again. These words once came from the mouth of Anna's Grandmother. Back then she did not know if her parents had been okay. It had been a stormy night and her Granny and she had been waiting for them to return from work. Anna had been very afraid and had started to cry as she heard in the news that there has been a car crash. Then Granny had calmed her down and only ten minutes later her parents had entered the house. Wet but happy and healthy.

Even though she felt a bit better through his voiceshe didn't want to push her luck. God was a busy man after all!

"W-Wha… What happened?" she asked, still not able to look up.

There was a short silence. He seemed to think about the answer or the right words to tell her the truth.

* * *

"A man tried to ravage you. I walked by and noticed. When he refused to leave you alone I strangled him because he miss used our Lord's name… I do not know if I killed him or not." For a man like Silas it was not an option to lie to anyone. One shall not lie! So he did not leave out anything important. He did not get angry because the sinner tried to ravage her. He did not want to give her this illusion for it was wrong. He only attacked the other because he insulted God. She seemed to think about the answer for a moment because he did not hear a single noise coming from her. Then she did something he wouldn't have expected. She turned around to face him. For a small moment her face hold a shocked expression. Well, he was used to that. But then came a new expression he normally only got from Father Aringarosa. She gave him a small smile! 

"You're a monk." she said and seemed quite relieved. Silas only nodded, kind off shocked by the smile. "And you saved me!"

Another nod from Silas.

The woman seemed to have noticed that she was rather exposed and tried to cover herself as good as she could. Silas did not know if she did this because she was ashamed of a man seeing her in such a state or because she knew a monk was not supposed to see nude women. The monk did not care but he was thankful for her modesty.

Then she stood up, wrapping her coat around herself and came over to him, still smiling. She held out her hand towards him.

"Thank you very much for saving me! My name is Anna Figen."

She looked up at him.

A moment of hesitation and an observation of her hand later, Silas shook it and let go quite fast. The woman… Anna still looked up at him. She seemed to hesitate first but then spoke.

"What is your name?"

Silas looked at her for a moment. At first he wanted to tell her that it was none of her business but then remembered his first moments with Father Aringarosa. Why being rude?

"My name is Silas. Do you need anything, Miss Figen?" he asked using her name instead of the "woman" he normally used when addressing women.

* * *

Anna had been surprised. The man was a monk and an albino. She didn't really care about both things. The only important thing was that he saved her. Well he said that he just had been furious because the bastard that had tried to "ravage" her misused the name of God. But she was going to find out later if he really had spoken the truth! Her stomach was aching and she was thankful for the "Do-you-need-anything-question". 

"I'm a little hungry. Do you have…"

But before she could end her question he strode out of the room. She stood there dumbfounded for a second or two. Not much of a talker this… Silas!

_Funny! I wasn't aware that Silas was actually a name that is used in Spain…_

He must be from Spain. The South Americans she knew tried to sound as English as possible and he had this funny way to choose his words. "Ravage"… Who in their right mind would use that word? But she was too thankful to think off him in a negative way. A moment later he re-entered the room with a small tray in his hands. He placed it on the small table in front of the couch.

Smiling again she sat down.

"Thank you, Silas."

He made a funny face every time she smiled at him.

"What is it?" she asked looking concerned at Silas. He gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"You always make a face when I smile at you. I know that monks are not supposed to be attracted by women but smiling is not a sin!"

He did not answer her and she knew she'd gone so far.

"I'm sorry… didn't mean to offend you." she apologized and started to eat in silence.

Silas stood there for a moment. He tried to figure out the way he looked at people when they smiled at him. What did the woman expect?He was an albino… she didn't even seem to notice really. Was she stupid or was she one of the few people that actually did not care what people looked like? The monk was kinda angry because of her. Who does she think she is? Women! He knew why he had never felt the urge to find himself a woman and become married.

"You may stay here tonight." he said as he wanted to leave the room some moments later.

"Silas please… I really did not have the intention to say something wrong." He heard her voice as he passed the couch. He nodded and went on. "Good night... And thanks again!"

Silas did not react to that but closed the door to his room behind him.

* * *

**Thats all for today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone from Da Vinci Code and finally accepted it! (Growing up really IS hard!)

Thank you for reviewing! I was worried that the story would not be liked. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 3- In the bathroom**

Anna looked at the door that has just been closed and blinked several times.

_He really IS silly… even for a monk. _She thought and started to frown.

Normally she would be humming while eating but today the young woman ate in silence. She did not want to disturb Silas. After she had finished she put the dishes on the tray and looked around. _Maybe I should clean them? _Taking the tray she went into the direction the albino monk had disappeared to get her something to eat. She entered the kitchen short after. It was a small room without much furniture. Anna noticed another cross on the wall.

_Wow… and silly little me always thought one cross would be enough. _

She placed –the once again clean- dishes on a small table and went to search for the bathroom. It did not take her long to find it. There has been another room thathad beenlocked though. Happily she went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

A look into the mirror showed her the truth. She looked like a mess! Her hair was full of dirt, her face covered with some scratches and her clothes had beentorn apart. And it had been her favourite blouse.Anna had the urge to slap herself. She had just been saved and she was complaining about her blouse.

"Women!" she murmured towards her image.

* * *

Silas kneed in front of his bed praying.When he ended he looked over to the door. Was she still awake? 

He really wished he had the cilice... The thought of her being good lookingrefused tovanish. When she was gone in the morning he would repent. Making such thoughts disappear.

The albino looked around the room. Where was the cilice anyway?

His red eyes widened. He had left it in the bathroom the other day. Standing up he left his room.

The woman… Anna was not there. Passing the couch he left the living-room and went directly to the bathroom door. It was closed. Normally he would just storm in, but he stood there for a short moment. Listening. He heard water and splashing noises. Hopefully she was dressed. Knocking one time he opened the door.

Turning around she still smiled at him.

"I'm done here! It's yours!" she said winking at him. Silas stood there for a second, and then nodded.

"I just need to get something!" he said looking at the board where the cilice laid. She looked at him for a moment. When he did not move she nodded and left the room. Silas closed the door and grabbed his cilice.

_Gracias a Dios!_ Silas thought feeling relieved. He did not want her to become hysteric because of his repenting manners. He left the room and wanted to go to bed now but she confronted him again.

"I made up my mind!" Anna told him.

Silas frowned.

* * *

Anna had been thinking and secretly analysing the Monks reactions. 

She did not study psychology out of pure fun!

In class they once had a speech of a professor that talked about physically unusual people. It was common knowledge they were always treated different some of them abused. Many of them did not have their part in society because the do not fit in… Very often these people isolated themselves or searched for ideals. These ideals were not always healthy! What she'd seen in the bathroom supported this theory. But she would not forget that it was not really his fault!

Now the monk was standing in front of her, keeping his distance and looked at her with a questioning look.

"You are not really used of people smiling at you, are you?" she said. His eyes widened. Anna blushed. _Dear God, why do I have to be so direct? _the young woman asked herself feeling stupid.

But then he surprised her as she'd probably surprised him.

The monk in front of her nodded. On Anna's face a smile appeared once again.

"Then you really should get used to this. 'Cause I'm not going to stop doing it." she told him pointing at her mouth.

* * *

_That woman's got a nerve!_ Silas thought. He could not say that he was angry at her. But he was for sure not happy with the situation. That smile of hers… Couldn't she look at him in another way? Shaking his head he looked at her. 

"I will retire now. But before…" he said, leaving the room for a short moment and returned with a woollen blanket. "Here!"

She took it from him and he went into his room without another word, still hiding the cilice in one of the pockets of his robe.

He undressed and laid down, the wounds on his back still hurting. Fortunately he quickly fell asleep.

His dreams this night were weird. He ran down a long dark street, alone as always. Silas tried to reach a light at the end of this long street. It seemed easy to reach but every time he tried to reach out and touch it the lightstill wasfar away. Then there was Father Aringarosa. The older man waved at Silas and gave him a warm smile. But then he vanished into the light…

Silas woke up and looked around. In his chest his heart was beating quite loud and he shook his head. It has been a dream! Just a dream. As he looked out of the window he saw the dawn. How late was it? Grabbing the clock that always stood on a chair nearby he actually was a bit shocked.

7.40 pm

The monk heard a knock on his door.

_Who is that? _Then he remembered the woman that had stayed over for the night. The one he saved. Silas quickly dressed into his Robe and answered the door.

There stood Anna.

"Everything okay with you? You've been shouting." She asked in a concerned voice.

"I am fine...Thank you." Silas added after hesitating. Anna nodded.

"That's good! I would like to go now. Don't want to bother you anymore."

The albino monk told her where they were and how she'd come home. Walking her to the door she was searching for something in her pockets.

"Ah, got it! Silas I would like you to come by when you have the time." The woman said and gave him a small Card. On it were her name, a phone number and an address written.

He gave her another questioning look.

"Why?"

This time Anna laughed. It was a pleasant laugh. Not as shrill as others he'd heard before. Silas kinda liked the sound!

* * *

Anna just couldn't hold herself from laughing. She knew that monks normally had no experience with women. But it was not like she asked him to undress or so. Nonetheless he had given her a look as if she just did. 

"Silas I would like to stay in touch. It is never wrong to be friends with a monk is it?"

She saw him observing the small card as if he feared it might burst in flames and burn his skin. Anna thought about yesterday.

In the board in his bath she had found something that had shocked her. The cilice… She only could pray to God that Silas did not actually use it. If he did… she would try to talk him into throwing it away. Not even the most conservative Nun back in the orphanage would approve to such manners. It was not right!

Then he looked her straight in the eye and said:

"Maybe I'll come one day!"

And he meant it!

* * *

**Soooo that's all for now. Go home kids!After this chapter we will make a sweet little jump. More to come! I swear!**

**Love ya all! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** For the last time… well maybe not the real last time, but Disclaimers are quite annoying… I own nothing but Anna! Everything belongs to Dan Brown... and he is not even thankful for it... letting poor Silas die like that...hmpf

Hello everyone. After the real nice reviews I got, I decided to work hard. For this Chapter I have changed a detail I did not like about the book. To name this specific detail: Silas death! He is hurt but he will be fine with a little help… and that brings us to Anna. This chapter begins some minutes after Silas and Aringarosa had been hurt.

**Alexa.G:** Thanks for your reviews! Here's the update you wanted… Have fun. ( I tried to fiyx the exclamation mark problem ;))

**DarkSarcasm:** Hehe I am happy when you are, too. Thanks for the reviewing, hun!

**Dark88poet:** Oh oh the first flame! I really appreciate criticism but… please do not say I do write like a child would in its first grade. ('Cause most of the kids in Germany do not even speak English in their first grade, let alone write (winks))

**BlackxPearls:** Oh my God! You are the author of my favourite Silas story! I really loooooove it.It's an honour you like mine. (Jumps up and down like a 5 year old)

**Whispered Love:** Thanks for reviewing. I am happy you like the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Her House**

3 years after Silas and Anna separated/ Time of the Da Vinci Code- Happenings

Anna Figen had woken early this morning. She loved the early hours. It was a bit foggy but that fact made the morning even more enjoyable. Loving the peace and silence of the early hours she had always been the first one to wake up when she used to live with her parents. Smiling she went down into the kitchen. As she walked down the stairs she took a moment to look at her surroundings.

One year ago the old Lady would have already made tea. Anna remembered every time she had come down she had been greeted with a warm smile and the smell of fresh pan cakes.

The young woman had been sad when the old Mrs. Afrah died last summer. Short after her youngest daughter had appeared at the house. Anna had been taking care for Mrs. Afrah's beloved roses in the front yard when the middle aged woman greeted her with the same warm smile.

Some minutes later they had been sitting in the living-room.

"_Mother liked you a lot, you knew that Miss Figen?" Mrs. Tivers had asked. Anna had been giving her a small smile._

"_Yeah…I liked her, too! Your mother was a great person!" The younger woman had answered. Smiling Mrs. Afrah's daughter took a sip of the tea Anna had made for them._

"_Well… Miss Figen I would like you to take care of the house! Don't worry… you do not have to pay a penny more!"_

Anna sighed. She did not like to live alone…

As she made tea she looked out of the window. Before Mrs. Afrah had died the young woman had finished university. Now she worked together with Dr. Malcolm, a psychologist.

She enjoyed her work… especially with children. It was remarkable how most of the kids handled their situation and Anna was always glad to help them.

Smiling she thought about little Tommy… When she met him for the first time he had looked at her in a stubborn way and had said:

"_No one tells me why I am here. If _you_ won't tell me either, I won't answer any of your stupid questions!"_

His mother had been shocked and had apologized. Anna had kneed down in front of the six year old so she could look into his eyes.

"_No one told you why you are here?"_ He had shaken his head no. Afterwards she explained to him that his mother was worried because he screamed in his sleep. The boy had never told anyone what he dreamed of.

"_I do not want mummy to know, Lady Doctor!" _Tommy had told her afterwards. She had offered him her hand.

"_I swear that I will not tell your mummy anything that is not necessary! Okay!"_ Smiling Tommy and Anna had shacked hands and the boy had hugged her afterwards.

Trust is important to heal a soul.

Anna was still sad because of the incident three years ago. Silas- her saviour- had never appeared and she finally had stopped to hope to see him again. Sitting down, she started to have breakfast.

* * *

Silas was bleeding. He knew that he was not far away from Anna's home. The monk had recognized the streets name when he came here. 

The albino had been confused. Why didn't he through the card away back then? Sure he told her that he would come to see her one day but… and a monk was not allowed to lie and he actually really had intended to come. There just hadn't been enough time…

The fact that he had been afraid of his feelings was another point! He could not say that he liked her, because he only spent some moments talking to her. But he still was a mortal man and had thought of her as beautiful. All this thoughts were gone now… All Silas was thinking about was not to faint. He had to keep his promise!

Walking down the street he held his side. It did hurt terrible. (A/N I refused to write "It did hurt like hell".)

_God, please save your servant._

He thanked God that he was not hurt more badly. His shoulder did hurt. He had no problems with breathing but he never knew such pain.

Then he saw the small house. It was painted white and there was a small yard in front with several bushes of roses. Looking around he stood a moment in front of the door. Then he knocked two times.

He heard a noise of someone pushing a chair back. Silas knew he had the right address. He knew the card she gave him by heart. The door was opened and the small and adorable woman looked up at him with surprised eyes. He started to feel weak. At first she smiled, but paled short after.

"Silas! What happened to you?" she asked shocked, giving him a worried look.

"Anna… I…" he began but everything went black.

* * *

_He looks like a mess., _Anna thought. When she had opened the door she had felt her heart jump with joy. But then she saw his wounds in his face and the blood that was running down his wrist and hand. His light-blond hair was full of dirt, the pale skin covered with bruises and his red eyes were even more red… probably from crying. 

"Silas! What happened to you?" was everything she managed to say before his eyes went blank.

"Anna… I…" he said and collapsed. Anna managed to catch him before he hit the ground. She went down to the knees and laid his head on her lap. "My God… Silas… wake up… please… Silas?"

Anna looked around franticly. What now?

Maybe she could manage to… no he was much to heavy…

_Whatever you may do Ann… he can't stay here on the ground! _Her mind told her. Hesitating for a moment she stood up and placed her hands under his arms and pulled him inside the house. After closing the door she went to his side. Putting two fingers on his throat she felt his pulse.

_Who would have thought that the first aid course might make sense one day?_

She got a scissor and cut open the side of his robe where the wound seemed to be. As she found it she let out a small yelp. It seemed like someone had shot at Silas. Fortunately the bullet had not hit his lungs. Thewound was much too high. It must have come out again because Anna did not see anything that looked like metal. Almost jumping up she ran to get bandages and some disinfectant.

"Don't be afraid… you'll be okay!" she said, although she did not really know if she was talking to him or to herself.

When she was finished with cleaning the wound and putting on the bandages she thought of a way to wake him up. His head once again lay on her lap.

She did not want to slap him so she tried to wake him by talking to him.

"Silas! Do you hear me?... Oh please wake up!" He did not move. Anna had to! If she wanted or not.

The young woman gave him a slap on the right cheek and he growled.

"Silas?" she asked, tears running down her face. She did not even realise that she was crying!

* * *

Silas heard her voice but did not dare to answer. Everything was black around him. He had made a mistake. God would never forgive him. The monk had been hit by this thought and it did hurt more than the need to leave Father Aringarosa. 

The voice was calling for him again but still he refused to look at the direction it was coming from. He was sorry and ashamed! So terrible ashamed… Everything he had lived and suffered for had been a lie… He had murdered for a lie. Why?

All he ever had wanted was to serve God! Thank him, praise him and be with him one day… Now he was a Phantom without a face again.

Then he heard a female voice again:

_Don't be afraid… you'll be okay!_

Finally he looked up and saw the light he had dreamed of three years ago. This time it was shining down at him and he felt better. It was a warm light…

Then he felt a sudden pain on his cheek.

Growling he opened his eyes and looked directly into the blue ones of Anna. They were filled with tears.

"Why do you cry?" he asked, his voice still bearing the Spanish accent. She gave him the smile he knew. Silas really liked it when she smiled…

"Because of you, stupid!" she said crying.

Then the albino realised where his head laid and tried to stand up but the pain in his shoulder made him fall back into her lap.

"If you feel strong enough to stand up I will help you… You can rest on the couch then." she told him.

Silas managed a small smile.

_It was comparable to the situation three years ago, _Silas thought before looking her straight into the eye.

"I'm sorry that it took so long until I could come."

* * *

**Well folks… that's all for the moment! Please review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing and everything belongs to Dan Brown… Damn!

Yiepie! So many new and shiny reviews. Some day I will print them, put them behind glass… and will polish the glass every single day… (g) Just kidding! Love you guys!

**HoveringthroughoutTime**: Thanks for the review. I really hope you like this chapter!

**Whispered Love**: Hey, I am a Silas fan. I would not make him suffer, that's for sure. Thank you for reviewing.

**I run with scissors:** I really tried to make their reunion as good as possible… I am happy you liked it! Enjoy this one.

**DarkSarcasm:** I'm really happy you liked the last chapter… it is one of my favourite ones. Thanks for reviewing, hun.

**Fiction:** I have thanked you once and now I will do it twice. Hope you like this new Chapter.

**QueenCaroline:** There is no way I'm going to let my baby (the story) down. I will continue. Thanks for the review! Oh and… Silas is great! I totally agree…

**Alexa.G**: And here we go again! A new chapter, so you can ask for more. Enjoy this one.

And now with further ado… Have fun with:

* * *

**Chapter 5- Living-room**

Silas was resting on the couch right now. Anna gave him concerned and worried looks. She was afraid to ask why he was injured that badly. Afraid to be forced to alter her opinion about him. When she had thought about him she had always thought of him as courageous and good hearted. She had never forgotten about the cilice she had seen back in Silas' bathroom. After this night Anna had thought much about it. She knew there were some religious sects that actually asked their members to wear such things.

What if Silas caused himself trouble? The young woman knew he had a good heart! A bad person would never be as religious as Silas was. He wouldn't have cared if he was bad either…

Looking up at him she was surprised that he had been watching her while she had been thinking.

"You look worried." he said.

This man really has no idea… Did no one ever take care of him before? Okay he was an albino but… he was not bad looking or so! Different, yes… but Anna really thought he was quite good looking… for a monk.

"What did you expect?" she asked, not really needing an answer. Silas answered though.

"Well… for example that you…"

But Anna interrupted him.

* * *

He was confused. Why was she worried? She couldn't have been informed now that he had killed yet. So… there was no need to be afraid that he would harm her in a way.

But she interrupted him. This time her voice was not filled with happiness but with sadness. Silas really hoped she would not cry again. He might have committed many sins but still could not hear a woman cry. It made him furious and sad. Hearing them sob made him feel like a child again.

"You come here… hurt badly and too weak to walk. Silas what else could I do but being worried about you? …that is a rhetorical question." She said quickly. The monk could not help but smile a little bit.

"Silas… what happened? Please tell me!" she said and leaned forward. One second later a small and warm hand was placed on his. At first he was shocked because of the reaction. The warmth of her hand seemed to spread all over his body. He did not pull back though. It did not matter anymore whether he had sinful thoughts or not.

The monk couldn't meet her gaze though. He had seen people dying from his hand. But it was impossible for him to tell Anna that he actually had taken life away from others.

"I… I… made a mistake… I did terrible things because of that…" he said. His voice was shaking now. Silas really wanted to tell her. Looking into her eyes they were pleading him to tell the truth. To trust her.

"I… killed!"

* * *

"I killed!"

Anna heard the words but they did not make any sense to her. The young woman did not even really realise the pause between the words. She had helped people that saw beloved people being killed. But she never actually met a murderer… A murderer she actually really cared for.

"But… why?" she asked breathless.

Silas face looked as if he was in pain. It really hurt Anna to see him like that. The monk kept his gaze on the ground.

"I… I thought it would be the right way to serve God and his Will. I… they told me that…"

Anna couldn't believe her ears. Someone had told him that killing was the way to serve God? …Oh dear!

"Silas who told you that?" she asked. When he did not answer her she took a seat beside him on the couch. "Silas?"

He turned his gaze towards her. There were tears in his eyes.

"The teacher… He told Father Aringarosa about his plan to find and destroy God's enemies. The wanted to besmirch his name and the name of his mortal son… I… God did so much for me… he…"

But he cold not talk anymore. His voice became a whisper as he started to cry.

* * *

The feelings became too much for Silas. His heart was weak and right now it seemed to burst into thousand pieces. He said there, crying like a child. The pain in his shoulder had been forgotten long ago… His heart was aching!

He did not cry much in his life. Back in the streets he did, because he had missed his mother. But there has never been anyone to comfort him. At first he had felt embarrassed because he was showing weakness in front of a woman he barely knew. But this feeling did not last very long.

Short after the first cries had been out of his mouth two warm arms had embraced him.

"Shh… Silas… You will be fine. I'm here." he heard the ever so friendly voice. Normally he would have screamed at her but not after the events of the last hours. He gave in and laid his head onto her small shoulder. His tears fell on her morning robe and the monk pulled his head back.

"I-I'm sorry for th…" Silas began to apologize but Anna put a finger on his lips. Short after his head lay on her shoulder again.

"Shh… cry Silas! The ability to feel pain makes you a human being…"

This voice was like light. Soothing…

But light was something Silas knew he did not deserve! Not light… He was going to be alone again… and God knew he hated to be alone…

_He found a punishment… and you deserve it Silas! _He thought bitterly.

But… here was Anna… holding him and telling him that he would be fine.

"Human?" he asked, slowly falling asleep.

"Yes Silas. Human… It is normal to be wrong… to make mistakes… and he loves us with all his heart! With all or mistakes God loves us all… He knows that you regret your doings." While she told him this she took his face into her small hands and smiled. This smile was more comforting then any word of a priest.

"You think he will forgive me?" he asked pleading for her to give a sincere answer.

"Do you think you would be here if he didn't already?" she answered as his eyes fell asleep and leaned into her embrace.

* * *

**Review! Please… That's all for today… Go home… I do not know how late it is from where you are reading it but... well.. Good Night folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Dan Brown bla bla bla… I accepted it…Now happy Mr. Brown? Good… 'cause I am not! (runs off crying)

Wow… so many reviews… Thank you guys

**DarkSarcasm:** Here… a handkerchief to wipe again the drool (g). Thanks for the review… you are fast! Hope you like this chapter as well! Feel hugged

**BlackxPearls:** I am sooo happy you like the story… Yeah… he is gorgeous… (But mine! g)

**Alexa.G:** Yes two in a day… it was like they were writing themselves. Hope you like this one.

**Crazy Little Feline:** Updated soon enough! (g) Thanks for the information about Opus Dei. I plan Silas to have a talk with Anna about this subject later on. Did you read my thought!

**I run with scissors:** lol Did you find an albino to hug? When I updated it was around 12 o'clock in the night so… well I hoped you slept well when it was time to sleep in the USA ;)

**Jewlin-chan:** Yeah… thank God she was there. I will try to keep up the "good" work… this was as soon as possible, I swear!

**HoveringthroughoutTime:** Can't your nickname be a bit shorter?(g) I liked your review… it made me blush (g) Hope you like this one as well.

**Fabala4077:** Well… I used to think the same thing about men… and then I got myself a boyfriend (g) I really think they show feelings very often and sometimes they cry, too. But they never do when their buddies are around. Thanks for your review it made me smile.

**Sylence:** I really hope you made up your mind about what you liked about Chapter 5(g). Enjoy this one!

**QueenCaroline:** I thought about bringing Aringarosa into the story… Well I will see how I can work with this idea… I want him to meet Anna if I can. I am happy you liked the new chapter! Much fun with this one.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Living-room 2**

It took some time until Anna finally realised that Silas had fallen asleep. She gently laid him down onto the couch again. Afterward she went up into her room to get him a blanket and to get dressed. He probably hadn't noticed her clothes but she did not want to run around in her morning robe and a short white nightgown underneath.

Anna went back down and covered Silas with the blanket. When she was sure that the monk would not be cold she went upstairs to brush her teeth.

_He will probably be hungry when he wakes up!_ She thought as she made her way downstairs again. As she glanced towards the clock it told her hat it was nearly eight o'clock. In one hour she had to be in the surgery.

Grabbing the phone she quickly went into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. She wouldn't leave Silas alone in such a state.

As she dialled Dr. Malcolm's number she thought of a reason why it would be impossible for her to go to work today.

A cold! Yes! A cold was something serious but nothing people worried much about… Dr. Malcolm would not be worried too much when she told him it was just a common cold.

She heard a click as someone answered the phone.

"Malcolm surgery. Who is speaking?" asked a voice Anna knew too well.

"Doctor Malcolm it's Anna Figen speaking!" she said and faked a fit of coughing.

"Oh my! Anna what's wrong?" her boss asked and really seemed to worry. Grabbing a handkerchief Anna sneezed and coughed again.

"I think I have a cold Dr. Malcolm… Would it ruin the schedule if I take a little break?" The Doctor answered very quickly.

"No! Anna stay home… There would not be much to do anyway… How long would you like to take a break?" When Anna hesitated he answered his own question. "A week I would say… Much time to become healthy again and have some free time for yourself."

Anna could have hugged him.

"A week? That's good… Thank you, Dr. Malcolm." She said between small coughs.

When she was done she started to cook. Silas was not supposed to starve while he was here!

While she stood there making her favourite chicken soup she realised how much she had enjoyed to hold and comfort the monk. Her heart had literally been breaking her rips…

"Good God…" she said out loud, cursing herself.

_You used to have highly unrealistic und silly crushes back at school, Ann! That's okay 'cause you used to be young… But a monk?_

She sighed loud.

"Why are the good things always impossible?"

* * *

Two hours later Silas woke up.

He remembered what happened… Anna had been comforting him…

As he remembered her tenderness he closed his eyes focusing on the memory. Where was she?

Looking around he couldn't find her. His shoulder did hurt again. It surely did all along…

Hearing light steps from the kitchen he closed his eyes again. So he was not alone.

The steps came nearer and he opened his eyes. A smiling Anna stood beside the couch and looked at him.

"How do you feel Silas?" she asked and took a seat beside him.

"A bit better!" he said and earned a smile from her. Reaching out the small woman touched his forehead and his cheeks. It felt nice to be touched in such a gentle way.

"Oh my… you seem to have fever!" she said and looked worried. Silas decided that he did not like that look on her face and gave her a forced smirk. His face obeyed even though he hadn't smirked for a very long time.

"I will be fine." Silas told her.

She seemed not too sure but didn't say something, only smiled once again.

"Are you hungry? I made some soup." With these words she stood up. The monk's stomach took this moment to growl for food.

"Yes I am." Silas said and blushed slightly.

She walked into the kitchen and returned short after with a tray. Placing it on the small table beside the couch she looked at Silas again.

"I really do hope you like chicken Soup? I was worried you might be a vegetarian."

He sat up and looked over at the tray. The soup looked and smelled delicious. Shaking his head he said:

"I am not a vegetarian… The soup will be fine." He said politely. That seemed to make her happy for a reason. The albino monk ate in silence. It was one of the best meals he had for ages… "It was very good." Silas told her as he finished.

"Want some more?" Anna asked him.

"No… Thank you… I feel much better now."

* * *

Anna felt better as well. She had never been a good cook like her granny or mother used to be. _But Silas had liked it and that's what important! _The young woman told herself. Well… it was time to change his bandages…

"Silas… I need to clean your wound and you need a new bandage… I'll be right back in a minute.

* * *

Silas did not like it when she left him. Even though he knew it was only for a moment or two.

But he wouldn't yet admit this. Not to himself and especially not to her… not yet. So he simply nodded, hoping deep down in his heart that she would hurry.

Going up the stairs he realised that she had gotten dressed when he had been asleep. One thing he had to admit! She was indeed beautiful…

Silas had killed… God would not forgive murder and send him to hell because he felt attracted by a woman. She was good. He had no opportunity to chastise here so he would do extra prayers.

She quickly returned from above and came over.

While she cleaned his wound she looked him straight into the eye.

"What do you think will happen when they find out that you are here with me?"

It hit Silas hard. The monk hadn't even thought about it. What if someone came here? They might hurt her and he didn't want that to happen.

"I… don't know…" he said in he stern voice. She did not really seem to worry though.

"When I am done we could watch TV… It probably is on the news…" she explained. Silas blinked. Sure… TV… he never had one and didn't even thought about this opportunity.

He felt somewhat better now. Anna had bowed over him so she could reach the wound and fix the bandages. He smelled her hair… It had somewhat the scent of Lilac. Silas inhaled the soft scent and lost himself a little more.

If someone else had told him only 12 hours ago that he would actually do such a thing he wouldn't have believed him.

"Anna… Did you give up on hoping that I would come by one day?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled. It was the first time he saw that twinkle in her eyes. Their faces really were near.

"No… this morning I thought I should quit hoping… and here you are…" she told him. It made him happy that someone had been waiting for him.

* * *

He seemed happy about the answer and she felt herself blushing. Anna sat up again even though she had liked to be near him.

_Oh, stop it stupid!_ Her mind yelled at her. She knew he was a monk and all but he seemed more relaxed than three years ago.

"So let's see what they say about you on TV."

With these words she switched on the TV and was not really surprised to find reports about the incident on every channel. "Let's see what CNN tells us about it."

There was a reporter in front of a small house.

"… had stormed the house. Bishop Aringarosa- who confessed to be connected to the murders- told us that an anonym person, known as "The Teacher" had told him and another man to commit the murders. He did not tell the "why" though. Aringarosa told us that the teacher must have killed his comp lice after this one committed the terrible murders.

A monk was hurt when he wanted to help Aringarosa who had been lying on the ground near the house. The Bishop told the police that this man only wanted to help and was not in any connection to the happenings…" at this point Anna turned the TV out. Silas was staring blankly at the screen.

"He…"

Anna took one of his hands into hers.

"Is this… Bishop Aringarosa a friend of yours?" she asked. The monk only nodded.

"Oh God save your worthy servant!" he whispered.

Anna didn't know what to do now. On the one hand she was happy that Silas would not be hunted down… on the other hand this event seemed to have shocked him. She did not know this Bishop but she had to admit one thing:

He did a good thing in saving Silas. This man had caused him the trouble if she had understood it right so it had been his job to get Silas out of it again.

Hesitating Anna laid a hand on the monk's cheek. He looked at her like a child who didn't know what was right and wrong.

"He wants me to live on does he?" he asked her. Anna nodded in agreement.

"I do think so…"

Silas hesitated before he spoke again.

"May I stay here for a while?"

Anna gave him a smile.

"As long as you want to." She said and kept on to gently stroke his cheek.

* * *

**Today it will just be one chapter… I am going stay at a friend house tonight so I won't have time… But I will take something to write with me so I can write down potential ideas ;)**

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the great Dan Brown. But Anna belongs to me!

I've got a quiz for you! I wanted to ask you this question when I uploaded Chapter 6… but I forgot about it (g)

Okay, in Chapter 6 I mentioned that Anna's hair has the scent of Lilac. Who can tell me which symbolical meaning this flower has? I know I told you I would not upload Chapter 7 before tomorrow but... it was so much fun to write it... Count your Aww's and let me know, will you DarkSarcasm?

* * *

**Chapter 7- The cupboard**

It had gotten late. Anna had been taking care of Silas' wounds all day.

Silas regretted that he hadn't come here before. This woman was nice, good hearted and gentle. His leg felt better… Since two days he hadn't been wearing his cilice. He knew that it would take some time until it would be fully healed… but tonight he wouldn't care about it. All he wanted to think about was his day with Anna.

Some minutes later he heard her coming downstairs. Her hair was still wet because she had taken a shower. She sat down beside him.

"How are you now, Silas?"

He had been shocked about the fact that Father Aringarosa had managed to save him. This man even gave up his life to save the life of an unworthy sinner. Anna had been able to cheer him up though.

"_If this Aringarosa is as good as you say he has nothing to fear. There is this… Teacher you said. It's all his fault. It had been his plan…Justice will punish him… so will God, Silas!"_

She had a way to comfort him… He felt save with her by his side. Women cannot be as bad as everyone had told him.

"I'm okay…" he answered. The monk still couldn't move his arm without feeling pain. Anna had told him that it would take several weeks until the wound would be healed.

"Are you tired, Silas?" she asked and smiled.

The monk thought for a moment. He really wasn't tired at all. After sleeping several hours Silas was more or less wide awake. But the albino didn't want to keep her up.

_She must be tired!_

"Not really… but please… go to bed if you are. I do not want you to stay awake because of me." She blushed and Silas didn't understand why. Did he just say something that was embarrassing?

"It's just… I wanted to ask if you would like to watch a DVD with me." Anna explained. Silas blinked several times.

"A DVD? Why not? I never had the opportunity to do so."

Delighted Anna jumped up and ran toward a small cupboard. She sat down again, a small box on her lap.

"These are the ones I own. Please look through them. You may decide which one it will be." She said excited. Anna stood up and sat down beside him, pulling out some DVD's.

"But… I do not know any of the new movies…" he said, feeling stupid. But she waved her hand.

"Not important! You will get to know them."

So Silas started looking at some of the covers and sometimes turned the cases around to read what the movie was about. There was one that seemed to be interesting. A so called science-fiction movie.

"How is this one?" he asked when Anna returned from the kitchen, a tray with drinks and popcorn in hand. "Star Wars- A new hope?" Silas read the text on the cover. He heard a squeal of excitement and looked up. A wide grin had appeared on Anna's face.

"You've got taste!" sitting down and bringing her face very near to his. The monk blushed and she giggled and hugged him. "Good choice, Silas! I think you are going to like it!"

* * *

He has chosen Star Wars! Out of all movies… and she hadn't even been there to make her famous puppy face. It was known to everyone that Anna loved the Star Wars saga. 

_Okay… forget about the fact that he is a monk! _Her rebellious mind whispered. The woman smiled and Silas gave her a look.

"What is it?"

Anna smiled and hugged him again.

"Nothing! Just veeery happy with the choice you made." She answered and the movie started. Silas had been tired of just laying there and sat side-by-side with Anna.

From time to time Anna looked over at the monk. To her surprise he looked fascinated. Like a small child that got a very special present from "Father Christmas". Leaning back she watched as Han told C-3PO that Wookies are extremely bad losers.

Anna didn't even realise that she had closed her eyes but when she opened them again Leia hugged Luke and Han… and she found herself being embraced by Silas. She must have snuggled against him while she had been asleep. He had laid an arm around her and was caressing her cheek. It felt good and warm to be so close to him.

* * *

Silas had been very surprised. 

He really had been enjoying the movie when he had felt a movement beside him. Anna had fallen asleep and the monk had smiled.

_She looks so peaceful! _He had thought and his heart had become all warm and had been beating a little faster.

Why was God so good to him? He did not deserve it and he knew it… But nonetheless he was here. Had God really already forgiven the sins he committed?

"_Do you think you would be here if he wouldn't already?" _he heard Anna say in his mind.

He had kept watching the movie until Silas felt another movement. When he looked down he was not sure if he was supposed to be shocked or to feel pure bliss. Anna had snuggled against his healthy shoulder and one of her small hands lay on his chest. Before he knew what he was doing he laid an arm around her shoulder and began to caress her cheek. She really had soft skin…

* * *

Looking up at him she saw that a small smile was playing around his lips. Did he enjoy it, too? After staring at him several moments she decided to speak. 

"Silas?"

He looked down at her.

"Awake again?" he asked and gave her a smile. She nodded, still very tired.

"I am sorry. I'm going to bed now… do you need anything before I go?" she asked. Silas still smiled.

"I will accompany you on your way upstairs… I need to use the bathroom." He explained when she gave him a look.

Some minutes later he lay on the couch again. Closing his eyes he was sure he would soon drift to sleep but before that happened he heard a voice from the first floor.

"Good night Silas! Sweet dreams."

Smiling he opened his eyes again.

"To you too!" he said out loud and said a little prayer for her and himself.

* * *

**Hello... yeah... There are still some chappies to be written And stay tuned cuz now I have a definate plotline that I will follow. Have a nice day/night what ever but : Review! Please (g)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I only own Anna… the rest belongs to Dan Brown… I already complained about that did I?

**DarkSarcasm:** Very good! Lilac is indeed the flower of young and first love. I will see if Ican finda goodie for you when the story is finished… Hope you like this chapter! Oh and… Star Wars- A new Hope is Episode 4… the first episode of the old Saga with Luke, Leia and so on…

**QueenCaroline:** I was happy you liked chapter 6… I really have fun writing this… might be the reason it is getting "better and better" (g) Thank you very much!

**Alexa.G:** I do have much time in the moment and the story is fun to write… and I want our favourite albino monk to become happy :)

**FuchsiaII:** Thanks for the idea! Damn that's a good one (giggles) Thank you for the… soft-pink-monster fur-compliment, too… Hope you will keep reviewing! (Thinks about pink monster fur… cute!)

**HoveringthroughoutTime:** There! My fingers bleed… not because of the chapter I just wrote! Nope! Just because of your nickname (giggles) it is a nice nick… really. Who wouldn't love to see him watching Star Wars and being annoyed of Vader's breathing! Hope you like this chapter, dear

**Cryptor:** Does the fact that I updated today make me godlike? I really hope not… too many people would come and ask silly question about the sense of being and… well… Too much random… Have fun with this chapter :) Good you like the story ;)

**Fabala4077:** Hehe I just needed him to watch it… I really am a big Star Wars fan, you know! And your boyfriends' friend… he has to act like an idiot… it is an unwritten law. I know what I am talking about. (g) Good movie isn't it? (TDC)

**Saraqueenofallthings:** I won't complain about you long nickname cuz it is still a bit shorter than **HtT's** nick. Hehe! I was sorry for him, too! Poor Silas… I'm happy you like the story. Keep reviewing please

* * *

**Chapter 8- Anna's room**

The next morning Anna woke up. She had been dreaming about being embraced by Silas…

_I really am naughty…_ she cursed herself. He was a monk, for God's sake and she was having dreams about him. But she couldn't help the way she felt…

Knowing she would come over it one day she stood up. This truth was indeed sad.

After getting dressed and brushing her teeth she went down, finding Silas still asleep.

Anna tried not to make too much noise because she wanted him to sleep.

As she passed the sleeping monk she smiled.

_What a peaceful sight!_

After some minutes she was sitting in the kitchen with some tea and a sandwich.

_If he's going to stay with me? Maybe I messed it all up when I cuddled against him… I hope not…_

But… he didn't seem to care much… maybe it had been okay…

_I don't want him to leave… Why can't things be easier?_

The young woman felt miserable. She really liked Silas… Maybe it was more than liking but she wouldn't be that selfish. Anna respected the beliefs of others and if his beliefs told him that it was a sin to be in love with a woman than…

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

She actually thought about the "L-word".

Just as she wanted to stand up Anna heard a noise from the living-room. Leaving the kitchen she went over to the couch, finding Silas still asleep.

Kneeing down beside the couch she took a moment to watch him in his sleep. Anna smiled and her heart felt very light out of a sudden. With her right hand she gently touched his forehead and stroked it with her thumb.

* * *

Silas had just woken up from a peaceful and deep sleep. If it wouldn't been for his shoulder he would have felt very good. In his mind he said a prayer to thank God for the new day and asked for forgiveness. He kept his eyes shut, thinking about the dream he had just waken from. 

_It had been a good dream,_ he admitted to himself.

Just as he thought about the meaning he felt a small, warm hand on his forehead. So she was there…

Opening his eyes he looked into her pretty blue eyes that were filled with an emotionhe could not really sort into a category. Silas had never seen someone looking at him like that…

"Good morning…" he said his voice a little husky.

"Good morning. Slept well?" she asked, taking her hand off his forehead. Silas gave her a smile.

"Yes."

"I will get you some breakfast. Afterwards we will have your bandages changed, okay?" she said, gracefully rising from her kneeing position. Silas nodded and stood up. Anna looked worried. "Need help?"

He shook his head no. His shoulder did hurt but it was fine. The monk really felt better than he did yesterday. Anna nodded and went into the kitchen as he made his way into the bathroom.

* * *

Anna had watched Silas having breakfast. It was good he had such an appetite. She really hoped his shoulder would heal fast. Even thought that meant that he would leave her. All that counted was that he was healthy. As she finished the new bandage something came to her mind. 

"Silas? I would like to leave you for an hour or two. Would that be okay?" she asked him.

Silas gave her a look. Anna was surprised to see that he wasn't happy with the thought and her heart jumped with joy for a second.

"Well… Do you need to get some stuff?" he asked looking very unhappy. Anna nodded and Silas forced a smile. "Than it is fine. But… could you hurry please… I… do not feel comfortable when I am all alone…"

She gave him a smile but felt the urge to hug him.

"I do not need much… so it won't take long… want to watch a DVD as long as I'm gone?"

Silas nodded. Anna handed him the box and went upstairs to get a coat and some money. She really didn't plan to spend too much time shopping.

As she went down again Anna saw that Silas had built a small DVD tower.

"Found something?" she asked and took am moment to look at the movies. Silas had sorted out the other Star Wars movies, A Knights Tale and several others.

"You know… in 'A Knights Tale' appears a guy that looks a bit like you do, Silas!" The monk grinned. He probably had seen Paul Bettany's picture in the back of the case.

"Yes… he looks healthier though." Silas said and gave Anna a sad smile.

"But you look better!" she said without thinking. Anna realised what she just said and blushed. So did Silas. "Well… uhm… I got to go now… I will turn the TV on for you…" she said and handed Silas the remote control.

"Bye!" she said and gave him a last apologizing smile. He waved with the healthy arm and smiled shyly.

"Good bye."

* * *

Silas was stunned. It seemed as if he had a twin… 

Leaning back he watched the movie and thought about what Anna had just said and felt himself blush again. Did she really mean it?

He felt his heartbeat and felt warm out of a sudden. Silas shook his head as if shake off the thought about the woman.

_She probably has no idea what she is doing to you! _He thought and tried to concentrate on the movie.

* * *

Anna returned quite quickly. As Silas saw her coming inside he looked at the watch and smiled. 

"You really hurried." He said happily. Turning out the movie and TV he gave the bags she was wearing a curious look. "What did you buy?"

The woman felt herself blush. She should have told him but had been afraid that he would refuse to take the presents.

"I bought some clothes for you. You cannot run around in a robe I had to cut open." Anna told him and kneed in front of him. Silas looked surprised and his eyes grew wide.

"You got me clothes?" he asked as if not really believing it. Anna giggled.

"Yes. I thought it was a good idea. Oh I… "She paused and blushed. "Bought some underwear, too… I really hope everything will fit." She didn't thought this to be possible but his eyes even grew wider.

"You got me underwear?" he really sounded shocked.

"Y-Yeah… Boxers you know!"

Anna's head must've been an oversized tomato by now. She really hoped he wouldn't be mad. She didn't really know what kind of underwear monks were wearing normally.

"Want to… try some things on? You might want to take a shower as well?" she asked with in a small voice. This was one of these moments she wished she couldvanish into thin air. Silas looked shocked, but nodded.

"What about the wound?" he asked in an unsteady voice. Anna thought about the problem.

"I could get a plastic bag… we can try to cover the wound with it… afterwardsthe bandages haveto be changed anyway… I bought new bandages as well."

_I really am ruining it all! Great job Anna… He will run away the day he will be able to! _She thought bitterly. All she wanted was him to stay with her… Why was it so hard for her to act calm when he was present?

* * *

The monk had been shocked! Truly shocked. 

It had been nice that she got him everything but the underwear talk… He just wasn't used to such talks… especially not with women.

Anna had went into the kitchen and she still was red in the face when she returned.

"That should work…" she said, showing him the plastic bag. Silas nodded.

Anna grabbed the bags and went upstairs, with Silas following her. His gaze was on her, even though she did not notice it. The fragile looking woman walked into room.

Silas looked around as he entered. This was her room…

A big bed, small nightstands on the right and the left side, a wardrobe with a mirror on one of it's doors. There were several paintings pinned on the wall. Some of them were probably given to her by children. But some of them seemed to be from her cause they held the same signature as did the card she had given him.

"They are good…" he said and looked at a picture of a mother embracing her child. Anna stood beside him.

"Yeah… this one actually is quite good."

As Silas wanted to look down his gaze hang on a drawing that laid on a nightstand. Anna followed his eyes and hers grew wide. She went towards the table and seemed to search a place to hide the picture but Silas was by her side and looked at her.

"May I see?" he asked in a gentle voice, forgetting about the aching shoulder. She looked up at him and hesitated for a moment. But then Anna handed over the portrait made from charcoal.

Silas was in awe and blushed a bit.

The drawing showed himself.

"When did you do that?" he asked her and she looked up at him.

"Well… when I came home three years ago… You know!" she explained. Silas kept looking at the picture. Did she really saw him in such a good light?

"I…" he began but was cut off by Anna.

"I will leave you alone now and will start to make some meal… Please come down when you are finished." She said and hurried out of the room. Silas looked around again, placing the drawing on the nightstand again.

The room held her scent. What a pleasant place!

* * *

Anna stood in the kitchen. 

_Stupid! You are so stupid! You can't love a monk and you know it, lil' Lady!_

A single tear rolled down her cheek before she wiped it away.

_I know it is impossible… but that does not mean I have to like it!_ She thought bitterly as she began to make lunch for herself and the angel that had saved her 3 years about, wishing it was possible to love him. Well it was possible… but against her morals and probably against his will…

_And Silas thought he was the one that becomes punished by God… Oh Lord what have I done to be tortured that way?

* * *

_

**Well, well, well! That is all for today folks. I hope so! (g) Had fun with this one? Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything from Da Vinci Code and I am sick of it (g)

**Crytor:** Thank you for the review! In this chapter there is more remorse just as promised ;) I hope you like it… and thanks for keeping the secret about me being godlike! Sorry about the "p" in your nick... (g)

**FuchsiaII:** I really do hope you did not die from laughing… killing readers brings negative publicity! I hope you liked the rest of the chapter as well. I know… pure fluff, but I love it that way (g)

**Keira117:** Hola! I am happy you like the story… Have fun with this chapter.

**DarkSarcasm:** I do have an idea what your kind of goodie you will get. Just be patient a little longer… keep reviewing please and…honey… count the "aww's". I want to know if I worked hard enough.

**JohnCenaForever16:** I really hope you kept reading and found out that I tried to fix my exclamation point problem. I am going to go and get myself professional help.

**QueenCaroline:** Silas had to become a little softer so the story works. It happened fast I know but… well… Opus Dei only used him, he has no one to go to and a pretty young woman is taking care of him… I may say people might soften in such situations. (g) Hope you like this chapter.

**I run with scissors:** I didn't even think about THAT way when you mentioned your cousin is huggable. (Sticks out tongue) Hope the party was fun. Enjoy this! (I used to be quite worried when you did not review you know!)

**Pure-Gryffindor:** There are so many Silas-Lovers out there… I stopped counting them. I am happy you like the story and thank you for your messages ;)

**allykins-mate:** Hello and thank you for the offered help. You cannot imagine how thankful I am. I really hope checking my spelling and stuff won't get on your nerves. Many thanks to you.

**HoveringthroughoutTime:** I made your day? Wow… I am good! (g) I hope you like this one as well.

**Frakkyfire:** You haven't read many stories did you? (g) Thanks for the compliment. I really hope you will keep reviewing.

So without further ado I bring to you:

* * *

**Chapter 9- In my head**

It was late, and Silas had just awaken from a dream.

The movie he had been watching had been too much for him… He had dreamt about watching himself going down a street, naked. It had been this Geoff in the movie… the weird thing about it had been that Anna had appeared, and handed him a robe, smiling. Then she had come over to where Silas had been standing. She had kissed him on the cheek. Geoff had given the robe a look and told Silas that he could have it. He would take the girl. Anna had looked up at him.

"_You chose Silas!"_

Silas had not been able to decide. Not for the robe, and neither for Anna's awaiting arms.

Now he stood up, kneed down and prayed to God:

"Our father, who art in heaven…"

_I killed, father!_

"Hallowed be thy name…"

_I have sinned against your will…_

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven."

_I am so sorry, father…_

"Give us this day our daily bread…"

… _Your servant committed these sins, only to serve you… _

"…and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us."

_I killed…_

"And lead us not unto temptation…"

…_please forgive me._

"…but deliver us from evil. Amen…"

Silas stood up and looked at the cross Anna had given to him after supper. He had felt better afterwards.

Standing there, he thought about everything at once.

The monk was still confused. He had committed the worst sins and God had nothing better to do than sending him here.

Maybe God knew that he did not mean to be evil. Why else should he be here now?

Silas had been alone his whole life, and now… He was taken care of. She actually told him he might stay as long as he pleased.

The monk realized if God wanted to punish him, Silas would not have been able to prevent that… But now he was with Anna.

His shoulder still hurt badly.

Father Aringarosa had given him the opportunity to start all over.

If he stayed here he might even…

Oh no… No, no, no! He would not go that way… All he wanted to do was serve God, return to the Opus Dei and have a peaceful life.

Silas laid back down and closed his eyes. Sleep…

But his mind refused to fall asleep again. The monk tried to keep his thoughts on religious things. His mind had other plans, though…

He wanted to think about how great God was… but his thoughts trailed towards Anna… Again and again.

The small, warm and gentle hands that made the pain fade. The twinkling blue eyes and the friendly smile that made her face even more beautiful. The fragile body and her scent… He might have forgotten about everything else but… not about that scent. Or the soft skin or…

_Stop it right now! _He thought, and was irritated with himself. She was just a woman.

A caring and good hearted woman…

Standing up he decided that he needed some cold water to make the thoughts about her disappear. He managed to dress into his old robe.

Silas flinched in pain when he moved his arm. As he went up the stairs he realized that Anna's door was open.

_Probably to hear me if I am in pain…_

Closing the bath room door behind him, he stood there for a moment, watching his reflection.

_I still look like a ghost…why don't I feel like one though?_

The negative feelings about life had started to vanish the moment he had fainted the other day. Splashing some water into his face he tried to sort his thoughts… But it was of no use.

The only thing he could think about was Anna. He felt numb all of the sudden.

In this dreamy state, he gave in.

Silas' head showed him pictures of the woman who was sleeping in the nearby room. The monk saw Anna smiling at him, holding his hand, comforting him as he cried… And the voice… the all so sweet voice.

_The ability to feel pain makes you a human being… _he heard her saying in a gentle voice. So God forgave him because he felt remorse? Well… Aringarosa had always said that, if someone showed remorse God might forgive him… So he had been right.

Then Silas woke from his thoughts and found himself standing in Anna's bedroom. His eyes grew wide as his gaze fell on her.

Her hair was spread all over her cushion in soft waves. Her beautiful eyes were closed and her mouth held the hint of a smile.

Silas' heart began to beat so hard his ribs actually hurt, but this picture of her being asleep was… pure bliss. The monk thought for a moment.

_I have killed…I won't get into hell for watching her while she is asleep…_

He made his way towards her bed and sat down beside her. Anna was laid on her back now, and the albino could not help but smile.

Silas felt the urge to touch her skin. After a moment of hesitation he brought one shivering hand to her cheek. His heart became light and skipped several beats as she rolled over to her side, now facing Silas.

_Oh Lord… Forgive me. _He thought as he began to caress the rest of her face. As his hand lay on her cheek again he couldn't stop himself from gently stroking her lips with his thumb. Taking away his hand he looked at the thumb as his own lips started to quiver.

Before he knew what he was doing his hand started to stroke over her soft hair. He had never touched it before. He let her hair fall through his fingers, and played with the strands of her light-brown hair. Leaning forward he kissed her on the forehead lightly and closed his hand around hers. As he wanted to sit back, he was in horror.

Anna's eyes were open and she was looking up at him. Quickly on his feet he wanted to storm out of the room but was held back by her voice.

"Silas…"

He stopped, but did not turn around to look at her. This was his punishment, and now he had encountered God's plan.

_The Lord gives it… and the Lord takes it away…_

In all his glory he had shown Silas how wonderful it was to be taken care of, and that one single mistake along with his lust for more were able to ruin it all.

Silas heard her voice again. It trembled but it was gentle as always.

"Silas… please wait a second."

"Wait? What for?"

He heard her standing up and coming towards him. The monk couldn't even move. It was over… all because of his need to watch and touch her. She certainly would slap him right across the face. Closing his eyes, he prayed to God that she would not be too angry.

But then his eyes shot open. Silas felt two arms around his waist. Still unable to move he tried to speak.

"I- I am sorry for this… incident…" He said, but felt Anna shaking her head.

"There is no need to be sorry, Silas… you didn't to anything disturbing." She told him, as he thought his heart might break his ribs any moment now.

"But I… I… I will go downstairs now." He told her making an attempt to leave but her arms kept closed around his waist. Standing there for a moment he was confused again.

God didn't take everything away… She even refused to let him go.

"Please stay, Silas… we can just… sleep beside each other… nothing has to happen." Anna said with a trembling voice. Shocked Silas turned around. He looked down at her and her eyes told him that she meant what she just had said.

"I… I can't… I would, but…" These eyes made him want to go insane. His sanity and his beliefs were keeping him from sleeping in one bed with her. Silas knew that she wouldn't touch him… but what about himself? The monk did not trust himself around her. His heart wanted him to embrace her with the arm he was able to move but… could he do that?

"I am not sure if I am allowed to, Anna!" he finally told her. Anna laid her head onto his heart.

"What does it say, Silas?"

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. His heart told him to forget about the rules and lay down and fall asleep beside her. Raising one arm he embraced her around the shoulders.

As she looked him in his eyes again, he nodded.

He kissed her. He fantasized about her, and she comforted him even though he was right to feel bad. Now he could sleep beside her as well.

Anna's eyes filled with water, but still she smiled. She went down to get him the cushion and his blanket, and laid down.

Silas watched her in her sleep.

_Thank you, dear Lord. For sending me here… or did you send her? _He thought as he finally drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**That's all for now! I really hope you like this chapter because I had much fun writing it. Please Review.**

**A/N: Hello all together! Well... you will have to wait until wednesday until I can update. Tomorrow I will get to know if I passed my A-Levels...(Thinks)... I think that's what our german "Abitur" is called... If I passed I will probably be too drunk to write andif I failed...Just let's think about me getting good results :) **

**Be a bit patientplease. You will definately get the new chapter! I already started writing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I will just refuse to say that I do not own characters that are mentioned in Dan Brown's "Da Vinci Code"… No Disclaimer today… Ha!

**I passed my exams!** Yiepie! By the way: Many of you told me they liked the "Knights Tale"- idea. It had been inspired by FuchsiaII so do not forget to thank her ;)

I want to thank my wonderful beta-reader allykins-made as well. Thank you very much for helping and increasing the quality of the story like that!

**I run with scissors:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. This time I was not so fast (g) Hope you like it anyways ;)

**QueenCaroline:** The movie was so… cruel! Poor Silas… (goes off to beat up Dan Brown) I hope you like this chapter… My own heart was beating fast when I wrote it.

**Kelly Tolkien:** (g) Hopefully this is going to make you happy as well. I love happy readers ;)

**FuchsiaII:** I love your reviews! One line and I think about it the whole day. Thanks for calling the chapter "beautiful"… was fragile a compliment, too? I'm still not really sure about it… Well… enjoy this (g)

**Crythor:** I am sooo sorry about the "p"! Forgive me… I am just a nervous little brat (g)

**DarkSarcasm:** Stop being patient because I feel much better now and was able to finish the chapter :) Have fun, dear!

**Nameless1010:** Thanks for the hint. I already researched the Bible for something that might became part of the story. Happy you like the story! Keep reviewing will you?

**Foreverjinxed:** Hello dear. Aww the naughty school bus! (g) I really am happy you like the story and hopefully you'll find more time to read and review. (Hands over a lolly pop)

**Fabala4077:** I want it too! (starts crying) The soundtrack… and many other things. Your idea is so cute and I really love it but I don't think it's possible… to be true… I am nearly done with the story. But thanks for the idea. It's great and so… awwwwww

**Italia12:** Ma'am? Just because I am 20 there is no need to call me ma'am! Just say: Update our I will steal all your Silas sketches! (g) Just kidding. I am happy you like it.

**Jewlin-chan:** I agree… and I will write a happy ending and if it is the last thing I'll do!

**HoveringthroughoutTime:** (coughs) No comment about this review… Just read honey!

**Keira 117:** Yes… he's gorgeous (starts daydreaming) Oh… Have fun with the next chapter.

**Dols:** Thank you very much. I really had good help when I wrote Chapter 8! I hope you like this chappie as well.

**Allykins-mate:** I am from Germany. We can correspond in German if that's easier… Thanks for checking the other chapter. Glad you liked it. About the Silas fans… I think we all wanted that he becomes happy in a way… and not shoot! I was so unhappy when he died (cries again).

**Jeanclaude123:** A last minute review(g) Thank you very much (blushes) I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Bathroom**

Silas woke up the next morning. At first he did not really know where he was. But as he opened his eyes, he saw the most peaceful sight there could be.

Beside him laid Anna. Her eyes were still closed, and Silas could hear her breathing in and out.

Rolling over a bit, he watched her once again.

_How beautiful… _

Reaching out for her he touched the back of her hand.

Such a soft skin.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him smiling happily.

"Good morning…" he said kind of breathlessly. Silas was completely lost in her crystal clear eyes.

"Slept well?" Anna asked.

* * *

She couldn't believe he was still there! Anna had thought it had been a dream… One of those wonderful dreams that would never come true. But now… he was with her… 

_Oh dear God… could you make this moment last forever?_ Anna thought, feeling so warm and cosy beside him. She felt the urge to cuddle against him, but wasn't sure if it was okay.

"I really did… sleep well." He said and gave her a glance she hadn't seen before. It was so… gentle.

"That's good… how is your shoulder?" she kept asking. Anna liked his voice… The rhythm… the accent…

"It still hurts… but I feel better."

Nodding, Anna sat up. He watched her with longing eyes. But she couldn't think about something he might be longing for. Anna started to stroke his hand and looked into his beautiful red eyes. They were so special… just like him.

"I'd wish you would have come sooner, Silas… I like being here with you." She told him truthfully as she lay down again, not wanting this moment to fade yet.

* * *

Silas knew she meant it. He turned around the hand she was stroking, so her hand laid in his. He felt good… it was just like his heart had shed some unwanted layers. Silently, they lay there, never leaving the others gaze. 

_What are you doing?_ Asked a furious voice inside his head.

_What I want! _He answered and was content. Silas had been the one choosing this. As he smiled at her, she freed her hand from his and sat up again, still looking at him.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Stay here! Afterwards I will fix the bandages."

Reaching out, he grabbed her hand.

"Please stay…" he said, not wanting her to leave. What was up with him? He wanted a woman to stay with him. Wanted her near him. As she leaned over, he let go of her hand and caressed her face. She closed her eyes.

"We will fix the bandages first then…"

Silas nodded. They stood up and he followed her into the bathroom. She grabbed the bandages and looked up at him. His knees began to weaken because of these eyes.

Helping him out of his robe, so he only wore the dark brown pyjama pants she got him, she gently undid the old bandages. It felt so good… He forgot who he was and where he was, but just for a small moment. She went behind him and gasped.

"Oh God…"

Quickly he spun around to hide the scars from her. Looking down at her he saw that her eyes were wide with shock. Her voice was unsteady as she spoke again.

"Who…? How…? Silas…"

He stood there motionless for some seconds, but then he spoke.

"I did this to myself… I…" he broke off. Her gaze was much too sad. He heard her breathing in and out. She was defiantly shocked.

"You did this yourself?" Silas knew she looked up at him now but he refused to meet her gaze. All he managed to do was to nod.

Without another word, Anna started to clean his wound and put a new dressing on it. He felt guilty. It hadn't been his goal to upset the only person that had been there when he needed it.

When she had finished, both of them stood there some minutes. Then Silas felt something that made his heart stop dead. The tall man held his breath, closing his eyes.

Anna still stood behind him, and gently kissed his wounds on his back.

* * *

She couldn't believe this. How could someone cause himself so much pain? 

_Oh Silas…_

The young woman had never forgotten about the cilice. But the sight of his back had pierced her heart. Still, his wound needed to be taken care of, or it might get infected.

Silently finishing the new bandaged she bit down her tears. She wouldn't cry…

How could he hurt such perfect skin? To her it really was beautiful… perfect!

After she finished the bandage she stood there. None of them moved. Closing her eyes felt her heart beating in her chest.

Opening her eyes again she made a step forward and kissed one of the wounds that looked extremely bad. She heard him breathing in.

Anna didn't want to push this too far but couldn't stop herself.

_Anna… Stop it! _A small voice inside her head said but her ears did not listen. Some minutes later he spun around finally. Grabbing her by the arms he held her.

She looked up at him, and saw many emotions written across his face. It was a mixture of longing, anger and something she could not place.

His eyes softened, though, and they looked into each others eyes.

"Anna…"

* * *

She was so near him, and it was his own fault. Silas held her close to him. Lost again in her eyes, he stood there. His heart wouldn't stop beating fast. It refused to feel guilty. It wanted more… More tenderness, more loving glances and so much more of her. 

"Anna…"

Leaning her head onto his chest she sighed. Silas let go of one arm because he realised how much it hurt to move it. She brought one hand up to his face and caressed his cheek.

"Silas… I would like to say I am sorry… but I'm not."

He looked at her and locked his gaze with hers.

"Anna I…" leaning down he gently kissed her forehead. He felt her trembling in his arms… he himself felt unsteady.

* * *

Anna knew she had gone too far. Even though she wanted more. He looked so unhappy… Silas wouldn't let himself do anything… Not yet… Maybe he would never let himself… 

_Stop it now! You are torturing him. _The voice screamed at her. Standing there with him still holding on to one arm, she looked up at him.

"I thought about going to the hospital… I might find out how Bishop Aring…" she started to tell him about her plan but couldn't. Silas had bent down as she had looked up at him, and now two lips were gently and hesitantly brushing against hers.

* * *

**Hehe… how many things can happen in half an hour, eh? Please review… Bye folks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own Anna… if I own her… Silas will follow willingly! Buahahaha…Everything belongs to Dan Brown… damn it!

**Dols:** You've been asking for more, so you'll get it. Much fun with this chapter.

**Italia12:** (lol) Now I understood what you meant… so stupid of me (g) No offence done ;)

**FuchsiaII:** (Sighs) Fragile and beautiful like the wings of a butterfly… (blushes) Thank you very much. Keep on reading… Love your reviews, hun!

**Crythor:** Yiepie I'm loved! (g) Hope you like this chapter.

**Kelly Tolkien:** Wow…(lol) you really like this do you? Thanks for the nice and… ecstatic review, dear.

**I run with scissors:** Already drowned? Or did someone rescue you? Do not punch me… that would be stupid because… I am the author (g) Have fun!

**Jezebel Fallen:** Oh thank you very much. I think I actually blushed as I read your review cause my mum asked me what was wrong. Welcome new reviewer… better now on the train than never ;)

**QueenCaroline:** Tehehehe… queen of fanfiction… How nice! Thank you very much. Here finally is the chapter you've been waiting for.

**HoveringthroughoutTime:** YES? Just a "Yes"! Now I'm sad… (runs off crying) Just kidding! Liked it yeah? Thanks for the "review" (lol)

**Nameless1010:** Mhh… can she wear a bikini, too? Let's see… maybe in a sequel or so… or… ah, let's see if I find some place in the story. I do already have ideas though. Thanks for the review… do not hang me, please (g)

**Jewlin-chan:** Updated soon enough! (g) About the mysteries… I'm not telling you.

**XevenOf9:** Welcome in my reviewers list. It made you cry? Really? ...Damn I'm good! I'm happy you like the "wound-scene" it was fun writing it. You're mentioning a really important point… The fact that Silas only knew of love being something sinful. As I started writing this story and started concepts for Anna's character I had been thinking quite a lot. What kind of person could show Silas that love isn't just sexual business? It had to be a person that is truly good… I really hope I write Anna as angel like as I intended to. Wow… long feedback just for you… well… might be interesting for the others as well.

**Keira 117:** Paul Bettany is quite cute I think… especially in DVC... He looks great when he is naked...I really hope you are going to like this chapter.

**Jeanclaude123:** Honey… breathe! Hihi I guess you liked the chapter did you? I am happy that you think it's realistic… I was quite afraid it was to… fluffy. Much fun with this one Fan No.1 (g)

**Anubis1706:** The eye-thing has a reason. I love details! Sometimes I am too lazy to write about them but I love them nonetheless. When I saw the movie I liked the expressions of Silas eyes and I think that Paul Bettany was a great choice to play our beloved albino-monk. But I was a bit frustrated that the eyes were not red. So I just changed it in my story. I am happy you like the story… and that I saved a life (g) Hopefully you will keep reviewing for this story… Much fun ;)

**Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader allykins-mate!**

Have Fun folks!

* * *

**Chapter 11- Hospital**

Anna was dumbfounded for two or three seconds. But then she realised what was happening. Silas was kissing her. Closing her eyes, she gently kissed him back, knowing he didn't have much experience in this. She tried to put all her feelings in this kiss, losing all her senses in this very moment. All she felt were his lips, and a slightly trembling arm that was placed around her waist.

* * *

_What am I doing? _Silas asked himself as he bent down to kiss her. He just couldn't resist anymore. The urge to kiss her had grown through the whole night. Her tender arms and gentle touch made him forget. Forget about the betrayal, the murders, his vow… 

In this very second Silas wished there was no vow… He wished he was normal… Able to touch and kiss her whenever he wanted.

Just before his lips touched the soft skin of hers, he closed his eyes.

His heart didn't beat anymore; his wound did not hurt anymore as his lips brushed against hers. He couldn't think. All he knew was that this moment was bliss. Not an idea of what bliss might be like. No! Just pure and perfect bliss. This feeling spread throughout his body.

_So sweet… _

After a moment or two he felt her responding. Still in a dreamy state he laid one arm around her slim waist, not wanting to let this end. Her arms were placed on his bare chest, making his skin warm.

The soft lips of hers made him go weak. He pulled back a little. Anna had closed her eyes as well, and opened them slowly as he watched her.

What… Why… Confused, he still held onto her, not willing to let go of her. Feeling his heart again as it bumped against his ribs, he smiled.

_You are gorgeous my dearest angel. _Silas thought as he looked at her face. His eyes started to water. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel these feelings right now? Out of a sudden he felt happy. But at the same time he felt a deep and never ending sadness.

He realised though.

_I can't have both things, can I? I will have to decide between Anna and God… do I?_

This was too much for him. Leaning forward again, he laid his chin on her forehead. Silas did not know why, but he felt like crying. He did not know what to do.

"Silas?" he heard the soft voice and pulled back to look at her. "What is it?"

Shaking his head, he let go of her and sat down.

"I… I don't know what to do…" he admitted, afraid to meet her gaze. Anna knelt in front of him. Placing one of the so much admired hands beneath his chin, she titled his face so he looked at her.

"Why not?" she asked and Silas felt stupid for a moment. Meeting her eyes he said:

"Because I do not want to forsake God… nor do I want to be without you…"

* * *

"…nor do I want to be without you…" 

Anna's heart nearly stopped. Right now she just felt as if someone took all her body's weight away from her. Taking Silas' face into her hands, she gave him a small kiss on his lips. Holding onto his face, she looked him deep into the eyes she loved so much.

"Silas please… wait a second. I want to show you something!"

He nodded speechless and watched her as she left.

Nearly running into her room she went in front of her bookshelf. Grabbing her Bible she went back into the bathroom. Silas gave her a funny look as she knelt down in front of him.

"The Bible?" he asked, sounding breathless.

"The Bible!" Anna answered happily. Searching for the needed passage, she felt him watching her and blushed. "I'm going to show you that there is no need to decide between me and the Lord, Silas. Ah here it is 1 Corinthians 13! Do you know it Silas?"

He seemed to think for a moment but shook his head no. Smiling Anna began to explain.

"It is about love, Silas!"

And then she started to read.

* * *

In Silas' ears her spoken words sounded like an angels' message. His heart and body lost all their pressure. Maybe he wouldn't have to choose… Maybe he would not forsake God when he admitted that he was falling for Anna. 

"This is my favourite sentence in the whole Bible, listen: _And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love_…. Do you understand Silas? He wants us to love… to be with each others…"

The albino could not help but smile. So love wasn't a sin? He just had to ask her this.

"So you do not think that it's a sin to love?"

Anna started to laugh and cry at the same moment. She looked so beautiful…

"No it is no sin to love…"

Standing up he brought her near him with one arm. So he was allowed to love her. He felt that she leaned her head onto his shoulder and heard a sigh. Looking down at her Silas smiled. But he couldn't tell her yet… half naked and embarrassed.

"What did you want to say, Anna?"

The name itself tasted like sweet wine on his tongue. Blinking several times she seemed a bit confused at first but then she knew what he meant.

"I thought I might go to the hospital. To find out how Bishop Aringarosa is." She told him, and Silas' heart jumped for joy. She really was an angel.

* * *

Anna had seen that his eyes had lit up as she told him about the plan. Now she stood in front of the door to Aringarosa's room. She was a bit nervous. As the young woman knocked she felt her stomachs crumble. 

_Oh, good God… _

From inside came a surprised "enter" and Anna opened the door.

"Good day to you, Bishop Aringarosa." She said as she closed it again. On the bed sat an old man that looked like as if he never had been handsome. Well, that wasn't really needful to become a Bishop Anna thought. Eying her he seemed to think about an answer.

"Good day to you, too Miss."

She smiled and made her way towards the bed.

"Silas sends his best wishes, Bishop." Anna told him, still smiling. Aringarosa paled.

"How do you know about Silas? Is he…" he really sounded concerned so the young woman decided to tell him.

"He is fine, Bishop. Silas was injured- not badly though- and stays with me right now." Aringarosa gave her a funny look.

"He stays with you? What did he tell you?" he asked, looking alarmed. Anna shook her head.

"Silas told me everything about the betrayal of his beliefs and what he did." She told him and her smile was gone. This man was the reason Silas was hurt in more than the physical way. The Bishop understood fast.

"Woman, I…" he started but she interrupted him and there was no gentle tone in it anymore.

"Don't call me woman… I've got a name."

The Bishop seemed angered for a moment but calmed himself down.

"And how is your name?" he asked and sounded annoyed. Anna grinned.

"My name is Anna Figen. And don't give me these excuses for using Silas."

She was angry and in front of her sat the embodiment of innocence. Aringarosa snorted.

"You do not understand what you are talking about, Miss _Figen_!" he said in a mocking tone. It was as if he was talking to a five year old. "So leave me alone and tell Silas that I look forward to see him at the Opus Dei headquarters when I return."

Anna's heart was on fire. She could have beaten this arrogant grin off his face, but refused. Smiling as if she didn't hear the last comment she spoke again.

"Silas asked me to tell you something, Bishop."

Aringarosa's grin grew even wider.

"So you are just a messenger… now tell me girl!"

_Oh Lord forgive me, but I will love to see this grin fade…_ Anna thought.

"He asked me to tell you that he is very thankful for your sacrifice, but…"

"But?" he asked a bit shocked as she paused for a moment or two.

"…but he is going to try to start a whole new life and might not come back. So…that's the end of the message. I am leaving…" she said and turned around. His voice held her back though.

"How is Silas? Is he fine?"

Anna couldn't help but smile now. So he really cared for Silas… maybe not as much as he might have deserved it… but Aringarosa cared. She turned around again.

"He is fine… his wound gets better every day." The Bishop nodded.

"And he told you… everything?" she asked kinda breathless. Smiling, it was Anna's turn to nod.

"Yes… well… He told me that there is still much to explain… But he is willing to tell me the rest as well."

For the first time, he pointed at a chair.

"Have a seat, please…" he told her, still breathless. The news must've shocked him.

"I'd rather remain standing, Sir." She told him. Anna didn't feel very comfortable near this man. He was much to sly for her taste.

"As you wish… You have to explain some things to me…"

* * *

When Miss Figen had left Aringarosa leaned back. This had been quite good news. Surprising… but good ones. So Silas understood God's words in a different way now… Didn't he know there was just one way to understand them? The path he was following now would lead him into temptation. 

One day Silas would return to Opus Dei… and Aringarosa would be there to greet him with open arms.

What did the woman know? Ha! One day Silas would realize that the love of a woman could never bring so much bliss as the love of God. Silas would return…

* * *

Silas was waiting for Anna to return. Hopefully nothing had happened to her… 

Images crossed his mind about her being hit by a car, or being arrested by the police.

_Stop it now! She is fine… and will return to you…_

The albino knew that she wouldn't leave him alone for too long. Still feeling her lips, he closed his eyes. He wanted to make sure that he remembered every single detail of it. The soft skin… her taste… the warm and trembling body, pushed against his own…

In his life Silas had never known love… Not the love between woman and man, that is… Now that he encountered how wonderful it was to be kissed or caressed or being loved…

_Hopefully she loves me back…_He thought in shock. What if she didn't?

_Oh dear God please…_Silas was not able to think any further because the door opened. Standing up he watched her coming in, smiling.

"Bishop Aringarosa sends his best wishes, Silas." She told him as she stood in front of him. Silas nodded, smiling.

"How is he?" the tall man asked. Anna had to hold herself back from saying "Much too good!" She really didn't like the Bishop.

"Much better… But how are you?" the young woman asked looking up at him. Placing one arm around her, their gazed locked. For some moments none of them moved, as if to afraid to destroy this moment. Once again Anna realized how special and handsome he was.

"I want to talk to you about… me…" he finally told her and she nodded.

* * *

**Another cliffy… because I know you love them :) Please review. Love you, folks! Oh by the way… DarkSarcasm got her goodie… it's a sketch that shows what Anna looks like. If someone else is interested… just tell me in your reviews. I'll mail the picture then ;)**

**A/N: The next Chapterwill probably bethe last one... I plan a Sequel though... Maybethis Sequel will turn into a whole newStory... whoknows? Stay tuned, folks ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Dan Browns wonderful novel "Da Vinci Code". Furthermore I don't own the song that is mentioned in this chapter… I'll tell you later to whom it belongs because I do not want to take away the surprise.

**ChildOfTheMoon122:** I am glad you like the Story. It's funny that you had a comparable idea. Hope you like this chapter.

**Darf etwas mehr sein:** Just a hint… if you do not like stories like mine… don't read them!

**QueenCaroline:** I really hope you won't be too sad if Fache won't appear in this story. Enjoy this anyhow.

**Nameless1010:** Thanks for the review, here is the update you were waiting for ;)

**Crythor:** I hope you liked the sketch. Have fun reading this, dear.

**Anubis1706:** Hihi Aringarosa is none of my favourite characters as well. He is so… baaaah, if you got what I mean. I'm happy you liked chapter 11… what about 12! (g) About your question: I used to read much in that book when I was 14… Might sound stupid but it's a fact. One week ago or so I thought: Hey… there must be something in the Bible about love. So I looked it up. Well… that's it (g)

**XevenOf9:** Honey! Calm down… She's going to be okay… Aringarosa was just arrogant again. It's because he does not think that the love of a woman is better than wearing a cilice, you know? Have fun.

**Jewlin-chan:** Once I wrote I would write a happy ending for Silas, remember? I am someone who does what she says. Just read this… may answer many questions (g)

**Jeanclaude123:** Glad you loved it I would never let that happen… I even thought about having him die from a heart attack… But decided against it… Thanks for loving my writing…

**Cal1286:** Thank you very much for the nice review. Here's the update. Let me know what you think.

**Dols:** If I am damned… I won't be able to write more… Think about that (g) No Cliffy this time I promise.

**I run with scissors:** Isn't she cute? I guess Silas wouldn't have liked it if Anna said: He's a jerk, you know!... But it would have been an amusing moment (g) Thanks for the review dear.

**Minyacamien:** Hello Loony! For the ones that are confused: We went to school together. Thanks for your Review; I was a bit afraid you wouldn't like my story… Thanks for saying it's not a Mary-Sue… Even though I still don't understand what it has to do with knowing me… but I'm still glad (g) Love ya!

**Keira 117:** I'm so glad you like the Story. I really think I wrote a cute couple… Thanks for your Review. Feel hugged, hun!

**Brittanypiercey:** Hi… well… all good things must end… Stay calm… I think you and the other readers will like the end. I do have an idea about another Story featuring Silas and Anna… but I'm not quite sure about it. Stay tuned anyways ;)

**Ninja Stealth Noise:** Hello new reviewer! I'm glad you like the story. Please let me know what you think about this last chappie will you?

**Foreverjinxed:** Thanks for the review, dear ;) Talking back tze tze! Be a good girl and there will be a sequel (g) Did the Lolly taste good?

**Kelly Tolkien:** Liked the sketch? I hope so! I hope I will find the time to write a sequel… I'm not quite sure about the idea I do have though. Maybe I'll ask for advice one day… Would you like that ;)

**HoveringthroughoutTime:** Hihi… I'm sorry about the Bishop- thing… many of you have been worried since then. Your last review: If there was a lack of words, that's okay (g) Thankies!

**Italia12:** (giggles) Dr.O! (g) I'm happy that you like the story. Let me know what you think about it's ending.

**DarkSarcasm:** There you are again! (Jumps up and down happily) You lost count? Darn I really am good (g) Aringarosa really is a difficult Character… One wants to hug him for saving Silas and the same time you want to beat the shit out off him for using him… Well… have fun with the last chapter!

Thank you forever! Now have fun with this… Darn I'm sad myself that this is the end…

* * *

**Chapter12- Garden Eden**

Silas had to tell her. He wanted her to know the entire truth.

They sat together on the couch. Their eyes were locked once again, and she had covered his hand with her own. Taking a deep breath, he reached out for her and began to caress her hair.

"I… I told you that I have taken life because I thought I could serve God through that…" he started, and Anna nodded.

"Yes… you thought you would be doing the right thing."

* * *

Anna decided to shut up now. All she wanted to know was what had gone wrong in his past. What made him become the man he was now… 

"I do not know where to start… it's…"

Leaning forward, she touched his face and smiled encouraging him.

"Just start. It's not important where… I will be here to listen…"

* * *

He couldn't help but smile, and kept stroking her hair. It was an overwhelming feeling to be near her. To touch her soft and silky skin… 

"I was born in France… my father, he… he kept beating my mother because… of me." Never leaving her eyes, Silas noticed how sad they became all of the sudden. He felt her closing her hand around his more tightly, but it didn't hurt. Silas felt better. His body was becoming more numb with every word he said. It was good to feel her. "You know… he thought it was her fault that I am… like I am…" The memory made him shiver. Silas didn't like memories from his childhood. "One day she… she didn't stand up anymore. He killed her."

Anna inhaled sharply. She came even nearer and he felt her free hand touching his shoulder. His heart hurt badly. It was like flames were devouring his heart. The hand on his shoulder… it helped. It was soothing… calming him down… killing the flames…

"When he was asleep I… I stabbed him… I was just so… angry and afraid. When he was dead I ran away. Some years I lived on the streets. I was all alone. They used to… laugh at me our beat me up… for being palido. I did such terrible things back then. Some years later… I killed again and got arrested. In jail I got abused, and…" he held back. Saying this out loud was impossible for him. Right now he was shaking. The albino had never talked much about his past, but now, everything came back. All the memories reappeared in his head. "One day… there was an earthquake and I was freed. Some days later, Bishop Aringarosa found me. He cared. This was the first time for years I wasn't alone… I've always been alone…"

As Silas looked up he saw that Anna was fighting her tears back. None of them moved for a second. But then Anna leaned forward to embrace him. Silas greeted her tenderness with open arms. Everything was better when she was near… The pain was bearable…

"I didn't mean to be evil…" he said leaning his head onto her shoulder. The tears were streaming from his eyes, even though he didn't want them to. Tightening his hold on Anna, he looked up at her. "I'm sorry for the things I did, Anna…"

She gave him a sad smile.

"I know Silas… I know." Anna said. She brought her face near to his and started to kiss the tears away gently. Silas closed his eyes. The pain was fading…

_So gentle…please don't stop…_

Silas' arm left Anna's waist, and his hand now held her face. Her eyes were red from crying, but still she was the most beautiful creature the Lord created. But nonetheless, he felt guilty because she was crying. Silas wanted her smile back.

"Anna… I can stop if you…" he started but she shook her head no.

"Continue, Silas! Don't worry about the tears…"

Once again his heart was burning. But this time the flames didn't hurt him. They healed. They killed the loneliness deep in his heart. In this moment Silas couldn't speak. So he just leaned forward and touched her lips with his own. This time there was a salty taste from kissing his tears away, and from her own. But nonetheless, he enjoyed every moment. It was like her touch made all negative thoughts vanish. The memories of being abused in jail disappeared. His soul that had been torn from pain, guilt and loneliness was healed in the moment his lips brushed over hers.

And Anna responded… taking away the numb state of his body, which was trembling by now. It was not used to this, but Silas' body screamed for more.

_Not now…_ Silas told himself and leaned back again. Right now he was breathless but his voice had returned.

"Please Silas… continue…"

* * *

Anna was breathless. Her heart refused to let go of his lips, but she had to. She wanted to know more about him. 

"Please Silas… continue…"

That sounded weird… even to her own ears.

_Do you want him to continue the kissing or the talk,_ asked a small voice in the back of her head.

_Oh shut up! _Anna told herself. Silas blinked several times before he spoke again.

"After the Bishop saved me… I became his helping hand… and a member of Opus Dei… Do you know what the Opus Dei is Anna?" he asked and she thought quite hard.

Aringarosa had mentioned it once or twice. She heard the name some years ago in the news but couldn't remember what it was about. So she shook her head. "Opus Dei is a religious group… we… They do believe in the rules that the Bible gives to us."

Anna thought quick.

"Is one of those rules to hurt yourself?" she asked, and looked him in the eyes. Silas shook his head.

"The chastising is a part of it, but… it's not really a rule. We do this to feel pain to be nearer to God…"

Anna gulped. He really got himself into trouble there… She would look up Opus Dei later and find out more about it. Right now she wished she would've beaten up Bishop Aringarosa…

* * *

She seemed to understand, so he continued. 

"I have been a member for 10 years… I told you how I got here. The teacher contacted Bishop Aringarosa one day and the Bishop asked me for help…"

In a way Silas felt much better now. He had told her everything. Well, nearly…

Brushing away her tears with his thumb he gave her a sad smile.

"How do you feel now, Silas?" the young woman asked.

"Much better. Relieved. How about you Anna?"

She leaned onto his shoulder, and he felt that she was trembling furiously.

"What's wrong, Anna?" he asked, as she didn't answer his question. She snuggled against him and he felt her shaking her head. She was so near…

_Swear you won't leave me…_

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just… Don't know… ", she said and sounded very confused.

_If you will stay with me…_

"I'm sad… for you." Anna kept on talking. She didn't seem all too sure about her feelings.

_I will stay with you…_

"But I am angry, too… how could they do these think to you?" He clearly heard her voice. It was like light in the dark.

_Forever…I don't want to leave again…_

"Silas I…" she began but the words were caught in his lips again. Bringing her even nearer with one arm, he felt her heartbeat and the warmth of her body. He closed his eyes, getting lost in this moment. Feeling her hands gently caressing his face and the back of his head made him lose the last doubt that had remained in his heart. Silas heard her sigh. Even this small sound seemed to be loud in his ears. Loud and beautiful.

_You showed me what the meaning of bliss is…_

For a small moment Silas opened his eyes. Her eyes were closed and all her tears had dried by now. Closing his eyes again, his lips left hers and started to cover her whole face with gentle and somewhat still hesitant kisses. He knew that God was good, and forgave him… Life was beautiful…

_Anna, I…_

Finally pulling back, both of them were blushing furiously. They did not leave each others eyes and tried to catch their breaths. All he felt was her… The soft skin, the intoxicating scent, her trembling body…

_I think I…_

Leaning into him, he heard her sigh again. Taking one small hand in his own he brought it to his mouth. Gently kissing her fingers.

"Anna…" he said in a low voice. She sat up a bit so she was looking directly at him.

"Hm?"

Silas smiled.

"I love you, Anna…" he whispered gently.

Her eyes went wide, but soon she smiled and tears were running down her face.

"I love you, too Silas."

Embracing her with one arm he closed his eyes again. This was perfect. Now he knew what it was like to be human… to feel bliss and being truly loved. Anna had been right.

_It's our feelings right? They do not only make us human… they make us good… Thanks for sending me your most precious angel, dear Lord… I'll take care of her… and never let her go again…

* * *

_

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness

With the warmth of your arms you saved me

I'm killing loneliness with you

The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb –by Him: Killing loneliness

* * *

**Thanks to:**

_allykins-mate_

_my reviewers (I told you I'm lazy)_

_Dan Brown who created Silas_

_all the songs that inspired me_

_everyone who read this and didn't review_

_chocolate_

_Paul Bettany… for being a great actor and having a cute ass_

**Thanks forever:**

_Silas and Anna

* * *

_

**That's it… maybe there will be a Sequel… maybe not… Let me know if you'd like one and I will tell you about my ideas. Review for this chapter please… even though it's the last one. I really am sad by now... (hands everyone who needs it a hankie) Bye folks. It had been a pleasure. (Goes off to watch Anna and Silas to get new ideas hehe)**

**Oh... some of you recieved a reply. I mixed something up... I know...I'm stupidg I meant: Epilogue... not Prologue (giggles) Sorry **


	13. EpilogueGoodie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that appears in Dan Browns novel "Da Vinci Code"… If I would I'd be rich and Anna would appear in the book to save Silas…

Surprise, surprise!

I decided to write an epilogue because I think I won't have time to work out the ideas for the sequel. I won't thank my reviewers this time, because I am lazy.

This epilogue is for everyone who read the story and was not happy with 12 chapters (g)

The ones that are happy with 12 Chapters… you don't have to read this… It's just a goodie.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Silas woke up. It was already dawning outside and the sky appeared in a beautiful shade of red. It had been two years since he had come here. Two wonderful years… Life had never been so perfect...

He laid in a bed, covered with blankets… and the most beautiful creature was in his arms. Anna wasn't awake yet and had cuddled against his chest as she always did before falling asleep.

It was a beautiful sight… The creamy soft skin… the silky light- brown hair, falling into her face…those red lips...

Silas smiled and gently embraced her more tightly so her body was slightly pressed against his. A warm and now familiar feeling spread through his heart and he felt himself loosing his breath.

_Anna my dear…_ He thought and closed his eyes again. His heart was beating fast by now…Just like two years ago when he kissed her the first time… So many kisses had been placed on her adorable lips since then… And he still hadn't forgotten about the first one. She had been his saviour… his angel!

Changing his position a bit he directly looked into her face.

_One of God's wonders… _

Leaning forward he gently placed small butterfly kisses on her lips. They were still sweet like wine.

Anna moaned as she slowly woke up. Her eyes kept closed though.

"Good morning, angel…" Silas whispered now sitting up a bit. He started to kiss his way down to her throat, placing gentle kisses on the silky skin. Anna sighed blissfully.

"Good morning, beloved… Did I mention that I love you?" she asked, finally opening her eyes and meeting his. The albino smiled. There wasn't any uneasiness anymore when he was physically near her. He remembered their first months together. Silas had always had the urge to touch and kiss her but had refused to. Now he was used to her gentle touch… and the feeling of his skin touching hers…

The old temperament that had caused him trouble had faded somehow… he didn't need it anymore and there had been nothing around that would have angered him. Sometimes he felt the urge to protect the fragile woman that laid in his arms… But she calmed him down always.

"Not since last night…" he answered in a low and somehow husky voice. Anna sat up as well so their faces were about the same level. She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. Silas responded and after a while lost his sense for time and space. When he opened his eyes again, his upper body laid on top of Anna and her arms had been placed around his neck. Looking down at her, still in awe of the sweet face and the warm body that laid underneath his own.

"I love you, Silas." She said after a short silence. Embracing her he softly whispered into her ear:

"And I love you…"

Closing his eyes he turned on his back, so Anna laid on top of him. She giggled and placed small kisses on his throat. Silas moaned. She knew this was one of his favourite spots… Slowly finishing off the throat she started to kiss him on the well-formed lips. Placing another quick kiss on his nose she wanted to stand up but his arms held her in place.

"Not yet…" he told her and placed one hand behind her head, gently pushing her down again and kissing her again. Silas knew they didn't really have time… Father Nibel asked him to be there to help at 9 o'clock… and it was about 7 pm right now… and he didn't want to wait any longer. So he let go off her. "Now leave me alone woman…" he said grinning and she smiled down at him.

"You make me want more and more… I'm so sorry." Anna said playfully. He smiled as she stood up and watched her leave the room. She wore a short, white nightgown… How could one being be so beautiful and perfect?

Silas kneed down beside the bed and said a little prayer. Even thou he no longer was a member of Opus Dei, he still believed in God and stuck on some daily rituals. He heard Anna leaving the bathroom and she came into their bedroom again.

"I'm going to make breakfast… Will you come down in some minutes?" she asked and Silas nodded.

* * *

Some minutes later Anna had the breakfast ready. Two years… and she still couldn't believe her luck. He had stayed with her… because he had fallen in love… 

She felt a smile growing in her face as she remembered last night…

_Silas…_

What kept him so long anyway? Anna walked over towards the stairs.

"Silas?" she asked. The young woman couldn't see him but she heard him.

"Anna… could you come up please… I need your opinion."

Did that come from the bedroom? She went up the stairs and entered their room. Anna didn't see Silas. Her attention was fixed onto a red rose, laying on "her side" of the bed. She smiled, went over and picked it up, silently kissing the petals once.

The small woman felt him standing behind her, before his arms embraced her and pressed her against him. It was warm in his arms… as always.

Silas bent down a bit so he was able to whisper into her ear.

"Close your eyes, please…"

Trusting him she did as she was asked.

* * *

Silas waited some heartbeats… Then one hand was shoved into his pocket, the other one gently tookher small hand. Her fingers touched his and soon both hands were caressing each other. 

"Anna?" he whispered once again, kissing her fingers that were entwined with his. Her free hand was caressing his face. "You know I… I'd do everything to see you smile… to make you happy." She nodded, but her eyes kept closed. "You know about my past… the things that I have done… and you love me nonetheless… please turn now." He pleaded, leaving her hand. The moment she had turned around he took her hand again gently. Kissing her hand he looked into her beautiful face.

"Would you open your eyes?" he asked and just as he had spoken these words, red eyes looked into blue ones. "Anna I… I love you…" Silas told her, pulling his hand out of his pocket, holding a small, silver ring between his fingers. Gently holding onto her hand he slipped the small ring on her ring finger. Looking surprised she looked at him as he kneed down in front of her. "Please Anna… will you marry me?"

Anna smiled and tears were running down her face. Still caressing his hand she kneed down in front of him and gently touched his cheek with her un-ringed hand.

"Yes, Silas…"

He brought her near him, kissing her passionately but still gentle. Silas would never touch her without gentleness… Never. Lifting her into his arms, he stood up and laid her onto the bed. He felt bad but… Father Nibel would have to wait.

* * *

**By now many things have changed :) The Sequel is up and it goes by the title Innocent blood. Even if you think that a sequel isn't necessary... No problem guys! Anna and Silas will be happy in your imagination anyway, will they? I'd be happy if you would read and review anyway. Luv ya all!**

**Bye**

**Jenny aka LaRosaAzul**


End file.
